


Thanksgiving at Regina's

by caitymills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitymills/pseuds/caitymills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret insists on having a family dinner at the mansion after Emma is freed of the darkness. <br/>Cute Swan Queen fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving at Regina's

It had been several weeks since Emma had been rid of the darkness- several long, treacherous weeks. During those final days of chaos, the relationship dynamics in Storybrooke had significantly altered. Regina had amicably parted ways with Hood, in realization that he was no longer her happy ending, and Emma’s own time as the Dark One had revealed that Hook’s intentions towards her were not one’s worthy of true love. While Snow and Charming’s relationship had been tested in Camelot, the two were now stronger than ever and eager to move back into their old routine. Even Henry had found a blossoming romance with young Violet, much to his moms’ delight. 

In honour of overdue celebration and the holiday season, Snow had insisted that they gather for Thanksgiving dinner. The bond between Regina and Mary Margaret was nourishing into a close friendship once more with the two spending quite some time together while planning ways to free Emma from a life of wickedness. The younger of the two had been very enthusiastic about a family get together, persuading Regina to offer the mansion as the hosting location in a moment of weakness. During the afternoon of Thanksgiving Day, the residency of 108 Mifflin Street was bustling with last minute baking and cooking. Henry, whom had invited Violet, was helping his mom add the final touches to the evening’s dessert of apple pie. Emma, who was at most times a stranger to the kitchen, was taste testing the turkey stuffing that Regina had meticulously prepared. Upon realizing the blonde’s sneaky hand wandering by, she playfully gave it a smack. 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

Emma looked up at Regina, with an innocent smile on her face. 

“For not keeping your hands to yourself.” 

“It’s not my fault it’s so good,” she saw the brunette smirk at her response. 

Regina was without doubt, the best chef in town. Though when questioned by Granny, she was the second. 

“Well, thank you Emma,” she paused, taking a moment to lock eyes with the woman standing before her. “But, you’re going to have to wait, just like the others.” 

“Fine,” Emma huffed back, while giving Regina’s upper arm a gentle squeeze.  
“Do you at least need some help?” 

“With your help, dear, I think we’d be saying goodbye to Thanksgiving dinner and hello to a meal at the Diner.” 

“You’re probably right,” Emma said, while turning to observe the others. Her parents were sitting close together on the couch, watching Neal crawl by on the floor. Her mom had also insisted that the occasion called for a holiday soundtrack, and Henry’s mp3 player was now echoing tunes throughout the house. 

“Need another glass of wine?” Emma offered, as she saw Regina rub at her temple. 

“That, and a massage wouldn’t go astray. I’ve been on my feet for hours.” 

“One glass of Pinot coming right up.” 

“Thank you, Emma.“ 

As Emma placed the glass of wine down beside her, her hands reached for Regina’s shoulders. As she began massaging, a soft moan escaped the brunette’s lips. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” 

“I know,” Emma gave her shoulders a soft squeeze. “And you don’t need to perfect that dish any more than you have. Besides, isn’t it time to eat yet? It is almost six.” 

“Always thinking about your appetite, aren’t you?” she turned around, giving Emma another playful slap, except this time on her behind. 

Trying to hide her blush and concerned that the others had observed their little displays of affection, Emma couldn’t stop the warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through her body. There was this unsaid, mutual understanding that the two had come to share, particularly since Emma sacrificed herself into the darkness. Lingering gazes and affectionate touches occurred between the two of them on a day-to-day basis. During one especially challenging evening with Emma as the Dark One, Snow had visited the mansion to check-in with the former Evil Queen. She had found her on the couch, flicking furiously through books from Belle and gently sobbing. 

“Regina, what’s wrong?” 

She had sat down beside her on the sofa, extending a comforting arm around her back. 

“Everything we try is useless! I keep thinking to myself, that there must be some spell, some method that I know and that I keep overlooking.” 

“You’re trying your best, Regina. We all are. Something will work out eventually.” 

Regina had stopped flicking through the books and focused back on Snow. 

“Why did she do this? Why did she have to be such an idiot and do this? Very least of all for me!” A tear fell down her cheek.

“Hey, hey,” Snow reached down, grasping Regina’s hand. “You know exactly why Emma did this.” 

“For my happiness? Because this is not my idea of happiness, Snow. Sleepless nights worrying if Emma’s ever going to be our Emma again? - Its not something that fills me with much glee.” 

“We just have to keep hoping. She’s going to come back to us, back to Henry, back to you. I see the way you look at her Regina. The way she looks at you.”

“Snow—“ 

“It’s okay, Regina. You don’t have to explain yourself right now. I know it’s complicated, but she does love you and I really do think that deep down you love her too. And it’s because of that love that we’re going to stay strong and we’re going to find a way to bring her back.” 

She gave Regina’s hand a squeeze, and then the two did what they had not done in a long time- they hugged.

  


Dinner was a success and Regina’s seasoned turkey was definitely an all-round favorite. Henry and Violet had ventured upstairs to Henry’s room, with the door remaining open at both his mothers’ request. Snow and Charming had settled back down on the lounge with Neal cuddled up between them, and Emma remained sitting at the table with Regina, finishing off their glasses of wine. 

“I seriously don’t think I could eat another thing,” Emma said, setting down her empty glass and resting her hands across her stomach.  
“Thank you, Regina, dinner was amazing.” 

“You’re welcome, dear.” 

Emma looked back over at her parents once more and then back to Regina. 

“Hey, do you think we could go into your study for a moment? I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Regina arched an eyebrow, taking the last sip from her own glass. 

“Of course. Besides, if your mother insists on resuming those overly-cheery carols, I may have to check myself in with my darling sister.” 

Emma got out of her seat and followed Regina into the study, closing the door behind her. The brunette sat down on the couch, gesturing for the blonde to join her. 

“So what would you like to discuss?”  
“You know how during dinner, when mom made us each say one thing we’re thankful for?” 

“Oh yes, and her one thing involved her babbling on for ten minutes, thanking all the wonderful woodland creatures that frequent her property?” 

They both chuckled while recalling the moment. 

“Well, it made me realize that I still haven’t properly thanked you for helping save me from the darkness.” 

“It was a team effort—

“It may have been, but come on Regina, I know how tirelessly you worked. And I know I wasn’t easy on you, not at the best of times either.” 

“Emma, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Just let me say this okay?” 

Emma reached out and grasped Regina’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. 

“I know those weeks were challenging, especially with Robin’s departure—

“He no longer made me happy. It was amicable.”

“Regardless Regina, I want to thank you. I should’ve thanked you earlier, but in-between being smothered by my parents—

Regina placed her other hand on top of Emma’s.  
“You’re welcome.” 

“And in fear of you potentially throwing a fireball at me, I’m giving you fair warning that I’m going to hug you now. I know it’s not something that we do but—

“Oh, shut up, you idiot.” 

Reaching forward, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma’s body. During those nightmarish weeks, she longed desperately for the chance to hold Emma, something that she had shied off from doing for so long. She felt Emma’s arms meet around her waist, as she rested her head in between Regina’s neck and shoulder blade. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me.” 

A tear fell down Emma’s cheek, landing on Regina’s sweater. 

“Thank you for saving me too.”  
Regina kissed Emma’s forehead, wiping away another tear rolling down her cheek. Her voice was almost a whisper as their gazes locked. 

“I love you.”

“I know,” the blonde smiled. “I love you, too.” 

Emma wrapped herself up in Regina’s arms once more. She was finally home.


End file.
